Sucked Into Facebook
by tmi420
Summary: Facebook posts of South Park characters.


**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of the following characters.**

* * *

 **Kyle Broflovski** \- **Stan Marsh**

You're my best friend, right?

 **Stan Marsh** yeah... why?

 **Kyle Broflovski** Will you PLEASE help me water my crops?

 **Stan Marsh** no

 **Kyle Broflovski** :(

* * *

 **Kip Drordy** I had spaghetti for dinner tonight.

 _Kyle Broflovski likes this_

* * *

 **Eric Cartman** My name is **Scott Malkinson** , and I have diabetes.

 _Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, and Kenny McCormick like this_

* * *

 **Kevin Stoley** is watch **Star Wars**.

 **Eric Cartman** Goddamn it, Kevin.

* * *

 **Craig Tucker** t(-_-)t

 _Tweek Tweak, Clyde Donovan, Token Black, and 2 others like this_

* * *

 **Shelly Marsh** likes **Lorde**.

 _Randy Marsh likes this_

* * *

 **Clyde Donovan**

Yolo!

 **Kenny McCormick** not me

 **Clyde Donovan** ?

 **Kenny McCormick** nvm

* * *

 **Jimmy Valmer** Why does a squirrel swim on his back?

 **Clyde Donovan** ?

 **Jimmy Valmer** To keep his nuts dry.

 _Clyde Donovan, Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski, and 2 others like this_

 **Jimmy Valmer** Wow, what a terrific audience.

* * *

 **Token Black** is now in a relationship with **Nichole Brown**.

 _Eric Cartman, Wendy Testaburger, Bebe Stevens, and 4 others like this_

 **Eric Cartman** omg so cute

 **Token Black** gfys Cartman

 _Nichole Brown, Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh, and 5 others like this_

* * *

 **Leopold "Butters" Stotch** I'm not grounded anymore! :D

 _Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski, Wendy Testaburer, and 2 others like this_

 **Eric Cartman** Good, I need your help with something.

* * *

 **Kip Drordy** is at Bijou Cinema.

 _Kyle Broflovski likes this_

* * *

 **Stan Marsh** is now **Single**.

 **Kyle Broflovski** Dude. :(

* * *

 **Wendy Testaburger** is now **Single**.

 **Bebe Stevens** :o

 **Bebe Stevens** pm me!

* * *

 **Eric Cartman** im a big, fat asshole

 _Kyle Broflovski, Craig Tucker, Wendy Testaburger, and 10 others like this_

 **Eric Cartman** wtf

 **Eric Cartman** Who hacked my page?

 **Eric Cartman** I bet it was **Kyle**.

 **Kyle Broflovski** It wasn't me, dude... Seriously.

 **Kyle Broflovski** You are a big, fat asshole, though.

 _Craig Tucker, Stan Marsh, and 7 others like this_

 **Eric Cartman** Fuck you, Kyle. If you didn't do this, who did?

 **Kenny McCormick** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 _Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh, Clyde Donovan, and 3 others like this_

 **Eric Cartman** I'm gonna kill you, **Kenny**.

 **Kenny McCormick** you're the one who never signed out, r tard

 _Kyle Broflovski likes this_

* * *

 **Randy Marsh** \- **Stan Marsh**

dId yoU pokE yoUr gRandA?

* * *

 **Kyle Broflovski** is now friends with **Mr. Hankey**.

* * *

 **Tweek Tweak** likes **coffee**.

* * *

 **Craig Tucker** added 3 new photos to the album: **Stripe**.

 _Clyde Donovan, Token Black, Tweek Tweak, and 5 others like this_

* * *

 **Clyde Donovan** lms for "remember when"

 _Leopold "Butters" Stotch and Kyle Broflovksi like this_

* * *

 **Kenny McCormick** b(o)(o)bs

 _Clyde Donovan, Leopold "Butters" Stotch, and Randy Marsh like this_

* * *

 **Clyde Donovan** \- **Leopold "Butters" Stotch**

Remember when you snuck into the girls' slumber party?

 _Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick, and 3 others like this_

* * *

 **Ike Broflovski** likes **PewDiePie**.

* * *

 **Kip Drody** This movie is funny!

 _Kyle Broflovski likes this_

* * *

 **Randy Marsh** \- **Stan Marsh**

P0kE y0uR gRanDmA, sTaN13y!

* * *

 **Clyde Donovan** \- **Kyle Broflovski**

Remember when you sucked **Eric Cartman** 's balls?

 _Eric Cartman likes this_

 **Kyle Broflovski** -_- I didn't suck his balls, Clyde. That was imaginary.

 **Eric Cartman** I believe you were the one who said imaginary things are real, **Kyle**.

 _Clyde Donovan likes this_

* * *

 **Stan Marsh** is now in a relationship with **Wendy Testaburger**.

 _Kyle Broflovski, Bebe Stevens, Leopold "Butters" Stotch, and 2 others like this_

 **Eric Cartman** Make up your minds, already.

 _Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick, and 11 others like this_

 **Wendy Testaburer** gkys Cartman

 _Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovksi like this_

* * *

 **Kenny McCormick** c==3

 _Clyde Donovan, Eric Broflovski, Leopold "Butters" Stotch, and 9 others like this_

* * *

 **Towelie** likes **marijuana**.

* * *

 **Stan Marsh** \- **Kyle Broflovski**

Stop sending me game requests.

 _Kenny McCormick, Eric Cartman, Leopold "Butters" Stotch, and 13 others like this_


End file.
